Llama de ultima voluntad
by Vivita21ani6
Summary: Sawada Tsuna, conocía el mundo de la mafia y sabia el significado de las llamas, pero nunca espero que la mafia fuera tras ella, menos que tuviera que reunir amigos para que formaran parte de su familia. Pero debido a los eventos del pasado las cosas serán diferentes. Contiene un poco de OC y tal vez ponga romance solo pidan la pareja que quieren en los comentarios. FemTsuna
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada

Capítulo 1: La llegada

Namimori, Japón

En la residencia Sawada, una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos, mejor conocida como Sawada Nana, salía a recoger el periódico.

-Hoy es un lindo día- decía mientras se estiraba –Ahora a ir por el periódico, ¿oh?- menciona mientras observa un curioso papel doblado en el buzón -¿"Usted necesita un tutor privado"?- luego de leer el folleto, Nana regresa a su casa a preparar el desayuno.

-¡Tsuna!- llamo desde la cocina –Tsu-chan, despierta es hora del desayuno.

-Ya voy, oka-san- respondió una joven bajando las escaleras de cabello castaño claro, con un estilo en donde la parte frontal está en punta y por detrás está un poco ondulado, llegando a estar un poco más arriba de la cintura y recogido en una cola.

Su nombre es Sawada Tsuna, también llamada Tsu-chan por su madre, es una chica de 14 años, estudiante de la escuela media Namimori, primer año, clase A. Los resultados de sus exámenes para todas las materias promedian en 60.5.

Anteriormente era conocida como Dame-Tsuna en la escuela primaria, pero luego de las vacaciones de verano, al inicio de la escuela media, no volvió a mostrar ser una perdedora. Aunque tan poco mostro estar interesada en los demás, ya que solo habla lo necesario en clases, no interactúa con sus compañeros de clase más de lo debidamente y no se dedicaba a ningún club.

-¡Ah!, cierto. Tsu-chan- llamo nana

-Umm?- respondió Tsuna mientras comía

-Había un folleto interesante hoy en el correo- decía mientras le sonreía –Así que desde hoy un tutor privada va a venir

-¿Un tutor privado?, ¿Por qué?

-¡Es que me pareció muy interesante!

-(No entiendo tu razonamiento Nana, además que clase de respuesta es esa)- pensó Tsuna

-También pensé que así podrías lograr socializar más y hacer muchos amigos.

-(Así que eso era).

-Tsu-chan ya es hora de que hagas amigos y te diviertas, incluso que llegues a encontrar el amor. Además el folleto decía "Hare que su hijo se convierta en el líder de la siguiente generación, soy joven y bien parecido, mientras tenga un lugar para dormir y alimento, le daré clases las 24 horas gratis" estoy segura que así conseguirás muchos amigos

-Oka-san un tutor es para ayudarte a mejorar el estudio, no para enseñarte a como socializar y ese es un anuncio muy extraño.

-Pero Tsu-chan- replico nana

-Bueno de todas formas supongo que un tutor privado sería muy útil- decía Tsuna mientras suspiraba

-Tsu-chan- dijo una Nana sonriente

-Ciaossus


	2. Capítulo 2: El mejor tutor asesino

**Nota de autor:**

Me alegro que apenas publicara un capitulo ya tenga visitas y comentarios, este es mí primer fanfic publicado por eso quedo tan cortó y quería ver la forma en cómo se hacía todo esto. Muchísimas gracias a todos por querer seguirla o por el simple hecho de tomarse las molestias en leerla. Notas del Fanfic:

En este fanfic a Reborn no le será tan fácil leer lo que piensa Tsuna como ocurre en el anime.

Ranking Fuuta no aparecerá en el fanfic si no que saldrá mucho más adelante, luego se sabrá el por qué.

Los audífonos de Tsuna son los mismos que en el anime.

Las comillas se utilizan tanto para un anuncio (como el de Reborn) como para el sarcasmo.

Aquí Reborn no inicia golpeando a Tsuna, debido a que no se burló de él.

-Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenece a Akira Amamo, esto es solo mi versión de cómo me gustaría que fuera

Capítulo 2: El mejor tutor asesino

-Ciaossus- dijo una pequeña voz chillona, ambas Sawadas voltearon hacia la puerta de la cocina solo para encontrarse con un bebe vestido de traje negro, un chupete amarillo colgando en su pecho y un sombrero de fieltro negro con una cinta naranja en donde se podía ver un camaleón en ella.

-(¡Tienes que estar bromeando!)- pensó Tsuna mientras observaba al bebe

-Oh, ¿de dónde viniste niño?

-Soy el tutor privado, Reborn- dijo mientras mostraba una tarjeta

Luego de unos minutos, Nana comienza a reírse

-Jajajaja, de verdad que eres muy lindo, me parece muy bien entonces, ¿no lo crees tsu-chan?

-(En que rayos está pensando) supongo que está bien- dijo Tsuna resignándose, aunque por dentro estaba en pánico, y luego mira el reloj –De todos modos tengo que ir me. Reborn-san hablaremos de la tutoría en cuanto regrese de la escuela, mientras tanto puede disfrutar del desayuno que oka-san hiso, estoy segura que sobro para uno más. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso?

-No hay ningún inconveniente-dijo mientras sonreía e inclina su sombrero al frente

-Bueno entonces me voy, con su permiso- Tsuna se dirige hacia la puerta y se coloca los zapatos -¡Me voy!

-Que tengas un buen día

-(Sawada Tsuna. Parece que esto será más interesante de lo que pensé, pero tendré que estar muy pendiente de ella después de todo que persona acepta el hecho de que un "bebe" le de clase) Tks- chasquea la lengua y saca una carpeta –(Estos informes no sirven de nada, que podría haber esperado de un idiota que apenas y habla con su hija, la chica que conocí no se parece a la Dame-Hija menciona, tendré que investigar yo mismo).

Luego de salir de su casa Tsuna se coloca sus audífonos mientras camina hacia la escuela

-(Me está siguiendo)- Tsuna se sentía como si quisieran perforarle el cráneo con solo verla –(No debería ser tan obvio. Rayos espero que este día no se ponga peor)- luego de pensar eso, sintió como algo o mejor dicho, alguien se sentaba en su cabeza –Eh?- coloca pausa a la música en la parte derecha de los audífonos

-¿Reborn-san, que está haciendo aquí?

-Recopilando información es una habilidad básica, Tsuna.

-Umm y-ya veo

El resto del camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, pero en una esquina se podía apreciar una figura observando a los dos, específicamente a Reborn.

-¡L-lo vi!, mi corazón ya está latiendo muy rápido, es tan lindo que quiero abrazarlo ahora- la figura era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con el uniforme de la secundaria Midori. La chica se detiene de su fantasía y revisa su reloj de pulsera –Hahi, llegare tarde a clases.


	3. Capitulo 3:El encuentro del Cielo y Nube

**Nota de autor:**

Hola a todos, quisiera empezar por mandar mi agradecimiento a **.2195** , **Victoria Chacin618** , **Amakii** y **Kuromy RokuIchiKu** por comentar y mandarme su apoyo para seguir el fanfic. También gracias a las personas que se toman las molestias de leer me hacen muy feliz.

-Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenece a Akira Amamo, esto es solo mi versión de cómo me gustaría que fuera

-Como podrán haber notado los (paréntesis) son pensamientos y las "comillas" son anuncios o sarcasmo.

-Tsuna no es la ídolo de la escuela, no por ser fea sino por su indiferencia así los demás y el hecho de que no sonría mucho en frente de sus compañeros de clase.

Capítulo 3: El encuentro del Cielo y la Nube

Al llegar a la escuela, Tsuna se detiene en la entrada a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a una figura en la azotea y luego se agacha para poder hablar con su tutor.

-Reborn-san será mejor que se baje por favor, las clases están a punto de empezar y tengo que irme ya- Reborn se coloca frente a ella.

Sonrisa marca Reborn –De acuerdo pero antes, ¿quién es la persona a la que saludaste?

-Oh, te refieres a Hibari Kyoya, es el líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori, será mejor no meterse en problemas con él, es una persona muy violenta (Por no decir sedienta de sangre, llamarlo "vampiro" suena mucho mejor)- Tsuna al pensar en esto no puede evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual es malinterpretado por Reborn

-(Así que tiene un enamoramiento después de todo, eso es una información valiosa)- la sonrisa de Reborn crece un poco más.

-Bien, supongo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en la salida Reborn-san- se despide Tsuna con la mano mientras entra.

-Hmp, eso lo veremos.

Entrando en su salón, Tsuna se sienta en su puesto y se dispone a seguir escuchando música mientras esperaba al profesor, cuando una chica de cabello naranja y corto se puso justo en frente de ella.

-¡Wow, Sawada-san yo no sabía que tenías un hermanito tan lindo!- la chica resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Sasagawa Kyoko la ídolo de la escuela media Namimori

-En realidad Sasagawa-san él es mi nuevo tutor en casa.

-¡Waaaw!, debe de ser genial tener un tutor tan lindo- dijo Kyoko una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-(Rayos es como tener una segunda Nana)- a Tsuna le resbala una gota estilo anime.

De repente se abre la puerta rebelando al profesor.

-Bueno clase, siéntense por favor. Vamos a comenzar- después de que hablo el profesor Tsuna se quita los audífonos.

Durante toda la clase Tsuna sabía que estaba siendo observada por Reborn y después de tanta charla por parte del profesor, llego la hora del almuerzo. Tsuna salió del salón y se dirigió directo a la azotea, al llegar allí se encuentra con el perfecto demonio.

-Hola Hibari-san, aquí está tu bento- dice mientras muestra una mano cargando el bento, envuelto en un pañuelo de color purpura.

-Hmp- dice Hibari mientras toma el bento.

Luego ambos se disponen a comer en un cómodo silencio para ellos, esto ya era una costumbre que se formó a inicios del año escolar.

Flashback:

Primer día de clases y ya era la hora de almuerzo, Tsuna se disponía a buscar un lugar tranquilo sin personas alrededor para poder pasar el rato y comer su bento, decidió que el mejor lugar para comer debía ser la azotea.

Al llegar ahí comenzaría a sentarse y comer en calma, pero antes de que llegara a sentarse una voz la interrumpió.

-Los herbívoros no están permitidos en la azotea- dijo un chico de cabello negro que a primera vista se ve que es mayor que ella.

Luego de unos segundos de pensar en lo que dijo, Tsuna responde

–Si estar en la azotea está prohibido entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo soy el que hace las reglas, todo Namimori es mi territorio, así que sal de aquí o te morderé hasta la muerte- dice mientras muestra el diminuto resplandor de una de sus tonfas.

-Pues la verdad quiero quedarme aquí durante mis horas de almuerzo- se lleva una mano a la barbilla -¡Lo tengo!, qué tal si hacemos un trato, yo hago algo para ti y tu a cambio me dejas quedarme aquí durante mis periodos de almuerzo, ¿te parece bien?- dice con una sonrisa

-Hmp, y que es lo que puedes ofréceme herbívora- contesto un interesado Hibari

-Pues, ummm, te ofrezco hacerte el almuerzo como pago para yo poder estar aquí y además de que no causare alboroto aquí- declara Tsuna con una mirada seria, como si estuviera haciendo un importante negocio.

-Trato hecho- finaliza Hibari con una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción

-Muchísimas gracias, Hibari-san- responde Tsuna con una adorable sonrisa


End file.
